British Rail Class 507
| carlength = | width = | height = | capacity = 234 seats (as-built) 222 seats (unrefurbished) 192 seats (refurbished) | maxspeed = | poweroutput = | gauge = Standard gauge | electricsystem = 750 V DC 3rd rail }} British Rail Class 507 electric multiple units were built by BREL at York works in two batches from 1978 to 1980. The first thirty sets were constructed from September 1978 to mid-1979 and a further three were added during 1980. They were the second variety of British Rail's then-standard 1972 design for suburban EMUs, which eventually encompassed 755 vehicles and five Classes (Class 313/314/315/507/508). The 507s were the first variant to be 750V DC third rail only. They have worked on the Merseyrail network from new, and continue to do so, now refurbished by Alstom's Eastleigh Works. History With the Class 502 units now life-expired, unable to cope with the demands of the new "Link" tunnel and approaching 40 years old, by 1977 a replacement was sought. Owing to the success of the Class 313 fleet on suburban services from Kings Cross, two sets were temporarily transferred to Merseyside and based at Hall Road TMD. Sets 313003/013 were used for over 250 miles of extensive testing on the Southport, Ormskirk and Kirkby-Garston lines. The results revealed a similar version of PEP-derived stock would be suitable for the Merseyrail Northern Line. Initially, 47 sets were ordered (507001-507047) but cost issues forced this number to be reduced to 38 units, then as low as 30 by early 1978 when the first sets were under construction. Ultimately, 33 units were built between 1978 and October 1979. On 25 October 1978, a Class 507 conveyed the HM the Queen and several other VIPs on a special service between Moorfields and Kirkby. Following the journey, she declared the new-look Merseyrail network officially open. The first passenger working occurred on 1 November 1978 with pioneer set 507001 working the 0739 Southport-Liverpool Central service wearing a unique commemorative headboard. This set worked services between Liverpool and Southport for the remainder of the day, while 507002 operated services between Liverpool and Ormskirk the same day. From then on, further 507s steadily entered service and the 502s were in turn withdrawn. By mid-1980, Northern Line services were entirely in the hands of the 507s. Following privatisation, the 507s were used interchangeably between both the Northern Line and the Wirral Line, working a further four routes regularly. A host of new liveries appeared following sectorisation of British Rail. The remaining 32 units were refurbished by Alstom Eastleigh during the period 2002-2005. They received a new interiors, CCTV, light clusters and dot matrix displays. Unit 507033 was the last Merseyside set to be refurbished, entering service having been named "Cllr George Howard" in August 2005. Incidents A Class 507 set (507022) was destroyed as a result of a serious collision with 507004 at Kirkdale TMD in 1991. Driving motor 64388 is now part of 507004 (as the latter's motor carriage was damaged beyond repair) and the other motor carriage, with a changed identity, now forms part of Glasgow-based 314203. To date, this is the only withdrawn Class 507 set. Two other collisions at Kirkdale depot have resulted in Class 507s formed as hybrid sets. In 1982, 507011 and 507027 were severely damaged (one leading car each); carriage 64415 from 507011 was attached to the rest of 507027 as a result. The second occurred in 1987, this time involving 507010 and 507014. Again, driving carriages of both were damaged to the extent a hybrid set was temporarily formed. An arson attack at Rock Ferry in 2001 caused a third hybrid set to occur. Sets 507023 and 508130 had different carriages burnt out and had to be repaired, leaving the remaining coaches to be formed while repairs took place. Various collisions with buffer stops at terminal stations have also occurred. Sets 507029 and 507032 have both received damage due to overrunning at Kirkby in 1991 and 1997 respectively. Set 507019 was involved in a collision at West Kirby on 11 January 2007 and carriage 64423 had to be sent to Crewe Works for repair. On 30 June 2009 unit 507002 without a driver rolled out of Kirkdale TMD, later derailing at a set of points further down. The incident, which caused disruption to many services, is currently being investigated. A basic error, leaving the 'handbrake' off, is thought to be a suspected cause. Description 507s are formed of three cars, numbered in the range 507001 to 507033. Original plans were drawn up for 47, later 38 507s to be built, but costs enforced a reduction in the number constructed. Sets are made up of two outer driving motor cars ('A' motor with the compressor; 'B' motor with the battery gear), and an inner trailer car. Car numbering is as follows: *64367-64399 - DMSO (Driving Motor Second Open) *71342-71374 - TSO (Trailer Second Open) *64405-64437 - BDMSO (Battery Driving Motor Second Open) Originally, each 3-car set was able to seat 230 or 232 passengers, but after the introduction of high back seats during refurbishment in 2004/2005 this was reduced to 192; however, space for cyclists and the disabled as been improved. The 507s (and 508s) replaced the LMS-designed Class 502 EMUs on the Northern Line and the Class 503 EMUs on the Wirral Line. Current operations From new, all 507s have worked the Merseyrail network. Sets have been used interchangeably between the Northern Line and the Wirral Line since 1997, so work the following: *Southport - Hunts Cross line *Ormskirk line *Kirkby line *New Brighton line *West Kirby line *Chester line *Ellesmere Port line Fleet information *507001 was the first to enter service; it worked the 0739 Southport - Liverpool Central service carrying a special headboard on 1 November, 1979. 507002 followed, working the Ormskirk line that afternoon. *At first all 507s were fitted with blue "Northern Line" blinds fixed in the destination box on the secondman's side. These were removed shortly after they were painted into Regional Railways livery, as they were used on both the Northern Line and Wirral Line. *The 507s were mainly refurbished later than the 508s as per Merseyrail's £32.5million refurbishment scheme. It was expected by Merseyrail that the Class 507 / 508 would be withdrawn around 2014 and replaced by a new build EMU however this has been postponed following the latest refurbishment. Liveries Four prime liveries have featured on the Class 507s throughout the course of their career: *'BR blue and grey' (1978-1994): the standard corporate colours for British Rail, the BR blue and grey livery with the Merseyside Passenger Transport Executive (MPTE) "69" logo and Merseyrail branding on the driver's side of the outer ends of the driving vehicles, carried from new. *'Merseyrail original' (1993-2001; repaints 2001-2005): when BR was sectorised, Regional Railways assumed control of the Merseyrail network, painting stock into a new livery exclusive to Merseyside. This was yellow, with white around the doors and windows and a thin grey and thick black stripe with Regional Railways branding in the same position as the previous logos. These were removed post privatisation and it was not until Arriva Trains Merseyside took over the franchise from MTL Holdings Ltd that logos on the bodysides reappeared. *'Merseyrail revised' (1998-2005): the revised paint scheme was the same as the original Merseyrail livery, but with a brighter yellow and the removal of the black stripe. *'Merseyrail refurbished' (2003-): no proper name has emerged for the newest Merseyrail livery. Radically different from the others, it involves a silver basecoat, with addition of yellow stripes which resemble that of a tiger. Additional 'M' branding appears on the front ends and on the sides, as does a 'Merseyrail' vinyl. This does not wear well if vandalised, as several sets are running round the network with Ms missing. *'Capital of Culture advertising livery' (2008-2009): four unique and colourful liveries were unveiled in February 2008, to celebrate Liverpool's year as the European Capital of Culture. Each has a unique colour scheme and theme, three of which feature on Class 507s. Set 507008 in blue represents maritime with pictures of ships and Liverpool's waterfront; 507019 is the sport themed set with pictures of Liverpool F.C. and Everton F.C. footballers, Björn Borg and other sports stars in a predominantly red background; and 507033 celebrates the city's heritage in a light green, pictures including the Royal Liver Building and Superlambanana. A fourth set in purple is based on the theme of creativity, however, this was applid to a Class 508 set (508134) instead. The theme adorns the centre car in its entirety, but only reaches halfway along the motor carriages. Doors have grey and black stripes in a similar vein to the Virgin Trains Pendolino trains. Views on these rather "in your face" liveries appear mixed. Naming * 507004 - "Bob Paisley" * 507009 - "Dixie Dean" * 507020 - "John Peel" * 507021 - "Red Rum" * 507 023 - ”Operations Inspector Stuart Mason” * 50703 - "Cllr George Howard" *On 23 August 2005 at Southport, 507033 was named 'Cllr George Howard' in memory of Merseytravel's former deputy chairman, who died earlier that year. The naming reflected 507033 being the final refurbished unit to be completed. Similar to 508136's naming of 'Capital of Culture' the previous year, a ceremony took place where a proper yellow nameplate was unveiled. This was removed before the unit returned to service and a vinyl transfer was later affixed at Kirkdale. *Three sets have been named after sports stars as part of a naming programme for Merseyside icons. The names "Bob Paisley", "Dixie Dean" and "Red Rum" have been applied to 507004, 507009 and 507021 respectively. A fourth unit will bear the name "The Beatles", although potentially it could be a 508. References See also *Class 508 *Merseyrail 507 507 pl:British Rail Class 507